Wolf Instincts
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: We all know that wolves are very territorial and that includes there mate. Kiba smelled another scent on Naruto which made Kiba very upset. For Naruto's punishment will be… Slight MinaNaru. Yaoi involved. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


A/N: Ciaossu Readers!

It's been awhile since I wrote a one-shot. School can really occupies your schedule but it can't be helped because I soon will graduate high school! YAY ME :3 Plus I'm working on a long term story and I really need to get a head start on it and it's gonna be a surprise.

This smut fic is inspired by two fics: Moon Time and Black Mamba. Feel free to read them. I apologize for wrong grammars and spelling in advance

I don't own Naruto whatsoever. UNDERSTOOD!

* * *

Title: Wolf Instincts

Summary: AU. We all know that wolves are very territorial and that includes there mate. Kiba smelled another scent on Naruto which made Kiba very upset. For Naruto's punishment will be…

Rating: M

Kiba Inuzuka is an alpha of his pack. His pack almost bowed down to his rule, due to many antics; He has a very hard time dealing with the new Betas. They can really go nuts during the full moon, especially the newly bitten ones. While his out werewolf restraining, his mate and boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki is at his house doing homework with his dad: Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, Usually a busy dad for his son, but this time he manage to spend some time with his son.

The Uzumaki son and father were in the dining table working on Naruto's Calculus homework for school.

"This is the formula for that particular problem." Minato explained as he pointed a part in an open calculus textbook. While Naruto looks at the formula and began to solve the last problem on his notebook.

"Yes! I'm finished!" The whiskered-boy cheered as he closed his orange and black notebook. "Thanks dad for helping me with my homework."

"No problem." He said with his signature smile. "I don't want my little boy to fail calculus." Minato's words make Naruto blush insanely red.

"Quit treating me like a child! I'M ALREADY 16 YEARS OLD YOU KNOW!" Naruto pouted like a little kid. That made Minato smile. He knew that Naruto's childish personality can't be helped, but this was Minato's favorite side of Naruto. This where all of his failure attempts will be a distant memory, that is…for Naruto.

"Naruto…" Minato said plainly.

"Yes, dad?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Minato stood up from his position. "Could you take a bath first," He said plainly that made Naruto dumbfounded. "And don't wear any clothes yet, okay Naruto?" Minato said with seductive wink and left.

Naruto flushed in a deeper shade of red. He shakes off the feeling and stood up. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard went upstairs to the bathroom door.

The bathroom was filled with steam and scent of chocolate and cream body scrub, Naruto is scrubbing the desert-scented scrub all over his worn out body, thinking about Kiba's words the other night.

_Flashback:_

_Kiba and Naruto were in a mountain ravine, looking at the crescent moon shining the darkness in the night sky. Naruto snuggled closer to Kiba's warm chest, making Kiba smile. This is the fact wherein one tough person has a soft side. For Kiba, his soft spot was his mate, Naruto._

"_Hey Kiba,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Are werewolves very territorial?" Naruto asked trying not to piss Kiba._

"_Of course and that also includes." Kiba answered sternly._

"_Eh!?" Naruto said in sharp awkward tone. "But why me too?"_

"_You are my mate Naruto." Kiba said as he stood up. "You are always with me and werewolves are very overprotective towards their mate and if anyone's scent is rubbed off on you…" Kiba paused as he closes his eyes and revealing them with yellow amber eyes. "They will be annihilated in an instant, understood?" He asked seriously to Naruto._

_Naruto flinched in fear. "Um…okay." He said in a shaky voice._

_Kiba smiled in Naruto's reply. "My, you're a stray little cat are you?" He walked closer to Naruto and cupped his whiskered cheek making Naruto flushed harder. "But your my mate, Naruto. I will protect you till my last breath."_

"_Kiba…" Naruto whispered as Kiba looked at Naruto and locking his lips towards Naruto's._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Naruto sighed and then looked at the ceiling. _'Those Kiba really meant that?'_

Few minutes later, Naruto was out of the shower with towel strap to his waist as he promised to his dad, he won't change. The whiskered teenager went to his dad's room, knocking the door with his fist.

"Come in," his dad responded.

_'Man, I wonder what my dad wants?'_ thought by Naruto while he opened the door. "You wanted to see me da-" He stopped as he saw his dad on the bed.

Minato was sitting on his bed while half naked showing of his hard 6-pack abs, his pants was strapped on to him, but the zipper was opened revealing his dark blue underwear at the same time his half hardened erection. While Naruto is standing, watching in dismayed. He never would have thought he saw his dad half naked before well except when they go to the beach or hot springs; But Naruto felt his crotch starts to hardened, his mind is giving him a mental slap. Constantly trying to warn him about…'Kiba's territory', the Alpha might kill Minato for sexually harassing on his son. But Naruto gave in to Minato's sexual hypnosis.

Minato snickered evilly as he stood up the bed and approached Naruto while the teenager is standing their waiting to be…

Minato leaned to Naruto's ear. "Do you like what you see Naruto?" he whispered seductively.

"Yes, dad," said by Naruto with no emotion whatsoever. He felt like a mindless slave on to the hands of his master.

The older blonde smirk evilly as grazes Naruto's blonde hair to feel how soft and still wet the locks were, Naruto felt completely aroused right now but his mind is having a debate whether to give in or not.

Minato's fingers traveled down to Naruto's six pack, every single contour of his well-defined pecs, and the teenager shuddered, his hands reached the knot of the towel, giving it a light tug and the white towel dropped on the floor with a light thud.

"Dad…ahh…" Naruto moaned as his dad began to touch him.

*Friday night at 7:00pm*

Naruto was sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for Kiba. Thank God, his father was gone tonight because there is a business trip and he won't come home till the morning. He shifts nervously from foot to foot waiting for Kiba he said there's something important he wants to discuss.

The teenager grabbed his cellphone from the coffee table. "Man, where's that werewolf when you need them?" he sighed while typing the numbers on his phone and put it in his ear, planning to call Kiba. But no reply just computerized static.

He glances on the full moon, visibly early this month and shivers. He knew when the full moon comes; werewolves with mates became sexually hungry and the only thing that will satisfy their sexual needs is their mad. But the bad news, Kiba will go berserk when he saw the hickey on Naruto's neck because Minato and Naruto had sex the other night, but the young blonde couldn't resist his dad's bewildering eyes, there's so beautiful like a girl glancing on the new shoes on sale in a half price.

Naruto.

Then the whiskered boy heard a very loud knock on his door step, Kiba tried to get himself back under control. Just the diluted concentrated scent of Naruto was enough to send Kiba into a frenzy, but another scent drive into Kiba's nose. It was…a scent of another man? Uh-oh…

'Naruto…you…will pay for this.' Kiba thought angrily as his eyes turned from brown into crimson red in a blink of an eye.

But before Kiba can up with an escape plan, the door swings open.

"What's up Kib-" Naruto was cut off by his own squeak as Kiba rushes forward, pinning Naruto to the wall of the entrance, his hands grab Naruto's wrist high and hold him tight and giving his mate and angry growl.

"Remember our little chat about our territory…" The Inuzuka wolf said huskily, trying to gain his control over his will and his werewolf instincts.

"Um…Kiba…" Naruto was shaken in fear; I think he gave in to Minato a little too much last night. "As nice as this greeting is, you're letting the cold air in."

Kiba kicks the door shut with a slam, keeping his face at Naruto's neck. His tongue slips past Naruto's lips and slowly traveling to the neck, and he can feel the resulting tremor that run through Naruto's whole body. Another flick, another tremor. He does is few times, sliding his fangs over Naruto's red, swelling, sensitive skin making Naruto moan in pleasure. Despite all Naruto's perfect body and Kiba's sexual desire for his mate; This maybe the only thing to satisfy Kiba's hunger. Like a man eating a whole-you-can-eat buffet.

Kiba smell the tiny capillaries of fear that the whiskered teenager feels at this, it smells delicious as if that was aphrodisiac to his nose. "Kiba let's go up to my room." Naruto suggested.

The tinniest will of Kiba's mind know that it's a bad idea can't be heard. In one swift movement he is carrying Naruto in his arms, bridal-style, and heading towards the stairs to Naruto's room. The door to Naruto's door slams shut, tossed Naruto unceremoniously onto his bed, locks the door shut, ripped his jacket of with his bare hands leaving into his almost opened pants and jumped on top of Naruto.

"Oof…"

Naruto was petrified in fear right now, Kiba was on top of him, and his face was blocked with his butt. The Inuzuka werewolf began to snicker evilly as he grabbed his belt in a swift motion and tied Naruto's wrist together. He flipped Naruto and began clawing roughly at his clothing.

"Kiba…what's gotten in to you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You will be severely punished for disobeying me…"

"But why? I didn't do anything?"

"Oh? Then what's that hickey on your neck?"

Naruto realize that the hickey he received from his father was still tattooed to his neck. _ 'Damn you dad…'_

"Wait, Kiba. I can explain-" Naruto was interrupted when Kiba slapped him.

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Kiba said aggressively. "Your punishment will start at…" He looks at the window sill; the full moon was blocked by some clouds. The clouds slowly aloof away, were slowly exposing the pure blue moonlight. ", 3…2…1." His eyes turned from those innocent brown eyes into aggressive yellow amber wolf eyes and began to invade Naruto's neck, sucking and biting. "Kiba-Uh… I'm sorry, my dad began to harass me, but it felt so good."

Kiba's eyes were widen in shocked. He was beaten by Naruto's dad? Oh no… this isn't good for Kiba's pride, to think Naruto felt even more than his own mate. The Inuzuka wolf's blood began to boil. He intensified his sucking and hips thrusting making Naruto moan louder.

"AHH…."

Then he moved on to Naruto's clothing. He tries to undo the buttons on Naruto's orange jacket but there just too thick for him. "Fucking layers." Naruto's shocked gasp at the curse falling from his dapper boyfriend's lips falls upon deaf ears. Kiba rips open Naruto's orange jacket as his teeth press into Naruto's shoulder hard enough to leave marks.

"Kiba! That was my favorite jacket—"

"I don't care, plus you have copies of those in your closet." Kiba saw the moment his waiting for, Naruto's tanned skin. The sweat slowly rolls down his chest straight to his bellybutton. Well, that's his reward for ripping of Naruto's favorite jacket. "Besides, I distinctly remember you telling me and in your dreams that you _wanted_ me to rip your clothes off."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it litera—ah!" Kiba's fangs pull at Naruto's nipple, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. Kiba wasn't really this rough before, he sometimes nibbles Naruto's ears with his sharp fang and Naruto couldn't figure out what brought it on; it was either it was the full moon or the scent of another man touches his 'mate.' ,maybe both or probably at the same time. Not that Naruto was complaining; the scrape of Kiba's teeth and his claws against his chest is waking things in Naruto that he didn't know existed. He whines when Kiba pulls away from him so that he can get to work removing the rest of his clothing, since Naruto was restraint Kiba grabbed the hem of Naruto's sweat pants and practically medievally removed from his waist and that also includes his boxers. Talk about a very painful yanked like a bully giving a nerd a wedgy.

In no time at all, Kiba is naked, looking down at Naruto. Naruto is lying on his back on the bed, with his legs spread out, naked and restraint with a leather belt tight on his wrist very tight. The blonde teenager was slightly hesitant because this other side of Kiba is so different, but not eager at the same time. The Inuzuka wolf looks down at his mate's, gazing in his very beautiful body, but something's is missing.

"On your knees," he growls

Naruto's eyes grow wide. They had never done anything like that before, they've been dating for 4 months now and he knew that Naruto wasn't ready for this kinda of stuff right now. But this time he was now being controlled by a horrible alpha's evil influence that forces his entire being into a crazed sexual beast that his sole purpose in life is to fuck his mate, But in the back of his mind the real Kiba tries to fight back but he fails miserably, and Naruto is just a touch frightened by Kiba's alpha side, but mostly he's just really turned on.

"NOW!"

The blonde teenager listened without hesitation this time, rolling over onto his knees and propping himself up with his elbows. Kiba lets out another growl and runs his hand over the firm curves of Naruto's ass, then lowers his face down to press a kiss to his lower back. The scent of Naruto is getting stronger here, and Kiba follows his nose further down to the crack of his ass and inhaled deeply.

""Umm…Kiba?" Naruto isn't so sure that he's comfortable with where this is going. He's feeling a little self-conscious with Kiba's face right there. "Uhm, maybe—ohhh!" Kiba bites down on Naruto's ass cheek at the same time as his hands began to stroke Naruto's cock. He kisses the spot he just bit, and then moves back to Naruto's crack, drawn by the musty aroma, his tongue flicks out and he groans at the taste of his mate. So strong and pungent here. Naruto's hips thrust back and he moans, enjoying sensations.

"Naruto,_ ah_ fuck…you smell so good…taste so good. Almost like you're my prey for the night." Kiba interrupts his words with small flick of his tongue between Naruto's cheeks, as for Naruto; He began to whine and squirms. He grasps one cheek firmly in each hand and roughly spread them apart, exposing Naruto's tight and swollen hole. Unfortunately he was fucked by Minato last night, making Kiba angrier. Descending into wordless growls and grunts, Kiba licks all his fingers and stabbed it right into Naruto's hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto moaned in ecstasy. His ass was burning because Minato fucked him too hard, as if he was bad enough what about Kiba's angry alpha self.

Kiba smirked evilly by Naruto's pathetic whine, He wants Naruto to moan, moaning for more, He wants to hear him saying that he belongs to him.

"A-_ah_, K-iba~" Naruto moaned rocking back on Kiba's fingers and he withdrew them. Naruto gave a whine at the loss of intrusion, Kiba giving a lick on his whiskered cheek to make sure he stayed up, He began to untie him and flipped Naruto's tired body in front of the Inuzuka Alpha and return to restraining Naruto.

Naruto's eyelids were so heavy and blurry but he knew that he was naked in front of him. The Inuzuka smiled and leaned closer to Naruto, rubbed the soft and pink lips as he opened his mouth giving him a deep kiss. The blonde teenager tried to show no emotion because he didn't Kiba to slap at him again, but once Kiba slip his tongue inside his mouth and nibbled on the bottom lip made Naruto shivered. He admitted that this was the best kiss ever compared to his dad.

After a while, Kiba pulled away from Naruto, both teenagers were panting for breath that maybe the most enjoyable of them all.

Kiba raised his hand, spitting into it before trying to get his own erection good enough lubricated, He was planning to buy some lube before the full moon but his mind slipped away. He positioned himself close to Naruto's hole and began to enter. Naruto clenched at the bed sheet, trying to resist the pain it's amazing that it easily went it; maybe it was last night that made it quite easier for Kiba to let his erection enter Naruto well. He might thank Minato for that.

Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to resist the most pleasurable thing ever, but he didn't want Kiba to hurt him again. The both teenagers give out a breathy sigh when Kiba was fully sheathed. He licked his lips, giving time for Naruto to adjust to Kiba being inside before snapping his hips and thrusting hard.

Naruto nearly cried, hands gripping the pillows tight as Kiba surged forward again with another hard thrust. Kiba watched Naruto's skin slowly a pinkish tint, Kiba feeling the blonde teenager squeezing around him, hot and tight. He felt himself begging to lean forward, hips creating a perverse skin on skin slapping and almost as if he was trying to fuck Naruto deeper. Deeper, harder and faster, wanting to be able to hear those little breaths and moans Naruto was drawing in quick succession and how he would moan into to pillow his voice. The blonde teenager was trying to get a hand on one of the pillow beside him but Kiba anticipated Naruto's action so he slapped the pillow away from him, like a fly being slapped away from a sweet desert.

"Ki-kiba, please stop…" Naruto begged, pleading that the Inuzuka werewolf to stop.

"You like this? Cause I like seeing you like this," Kiba breathed around the shell of Naruto's ear, pulling Naruto's head up by his hear to bite on his neck and Naruto moaned out loud, which Kiba really like. His hands went up to grab another pillow behind him to steady Naruto's head, Kiba could feel his body quaking as he thrust deep inside tugged at Naruto's hair. "Answer me."

"Uh…Yes…a-_a_h…" Naruto moaned, eyes close and Kiba's other hand went to rest Naruto's sweating neck.

"Say it. Admit the truth you little whore. You like me fucking you? You want to be treated like my little slave?"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Naruto shouted with all his strength and Kiba moved his lips to his neck to his shoulder, sucking hard on the skin and sure marking him. The Inuzuka wolf like it, he likes this power. Was that why he kept Naruto alive? Kiba began to thrust harder, Naruto's voice began into shrill into moan, a sweet intoxicating moan which was music to Kiba's ears as Kiba's dick instantaneously being stabbed the blonde teenager's prostate. Yes, he liked this. He loves having the power to make Naruto begged. And Naruto was his now, Naruto was his to have and to control and the brunette's grunt and moans as he thrusted into the body were smaller teenager's body were growing more and more animal-like as time passed. Kiba could feel Naruto trembling in his arms as he held him up right and not let him fall back into the bed sheets, could feel that Naruto was close to his own release, neglected cock hard against his stomach and leaking.

"Need to cum, Naruto?" Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear and licked his ear. Naruto shivered and whimpered out a 'No' that made Kiba give a light chuckle. Naruto is still resisting? After the ear licks, neck licks and fucking, huh? Too bad that Kiba likes a challenge as well, and Kiba wasn't gonna to lose this one. His hand trailed to Naruto's chest, pinching at the hardened nipples and Naruto gave a pleasured cry out of Kiba's name, head falling back into the crook of Kiba's neck. Kiba's out in quick boxer shorts as Kiba starts to stroke him, feeling Naruto squeezing around him so tight and Kiba was ready to cum right now but his hand moved in to Naruto's cock and began to stroke rapidly. The Inuzuka Alpha bit down on Naruto's shoulder muffle his own moan of pleasure as he released into the blonde's teenager's body while Naruto's semen slowly trickling down his abs and down his softening member. Naruto panted, catching his breath as Kiba slowly pulls out causing Naruto to moan in pain.

Kiba's inner Alpha is strutting with pride; He just his marked his mate as his own white essence. He goes down to Naruto's holes as he slides his fingers through the mess, rubbing it in so that his scent leaches into Naruto's skin, the profusion of scent slowly mixes with Minato's robust scent and Kiba's strong pungent scent that drives the Alpha insane. His finger rubbing down Naruto's crack, slick and glistening and he brings his mouth to the roundness of Naruto's ass, licking the flesh gently, Naruto's hole, wide open and swollen and quivering, needs to be anointed. Kiba scoops up some of his cum with two fingers and slides the fingers easily into Naruto's hole, rubbing it into the walls, curling his fingers into Naruto's prostate.

"KIBA! AHHHH!" whimpered and moaned escaped from Naruto's lips.

He is overstimulated and it's all too much, but he couldn't resist, doesn't _want_ to resist. Kiba slides his fingers and rubs his full palm over Naruto's ass, spreading his seed everywhere as he pulls back to gaze down on his beautiful possession.

"Mmm, Kiba, I love you," Naruto mumbles sleepily.

Kiba smiled as his leaned down to Naruto giving him a deep kiss as his reply. Naruto's vision slowly getting blurry because Kiba's kiss wasn't usually this bitter; the blonde teenager began to yawned and blacked out.

*The next day 8:00am*

The sun slowly shines on the glass window, stretching the golden fingers of light reaches to Kiba's eyes. The eyelids crinkled and slowly opening, his vision slowly clears up, he rubbed his sand-filled eyes.

'Man, that was one weird dream…' thought by the Inuzuka Alpha.

He threw the sheets revealing Naruto was gone.

"Morning Kiba…"

Kiba turned around revealing Naruto with a devilishly evil smile rubbed in his face. Kiba realized that his foot and ankles being bound together, he didn't panic whatsoever he already knew who did this…

Kiba smirked. "It looks like you learned a thing or two from me last night did you?"

Naruto stepped closer to Kiba, retaining his smile. "Did you honestly think that I was gonna be a girl in this one?"

"Some might say…"

Naruto sat down and rubbing Kiba's well-defined "I hope you're hungry because I'm serving you breakfast in bed. Hope you like sausage."

Kiba smiled as Naruto began to sexually harass his master.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I apologize again because This is my first time writing fics with harsh words needless to say, Bad words. I usually choose my words but my dark side is slowly grows. HEh..HEh..HEh..

Feel free to drop your comments, constructive criticism or complements. Flames will be considered as Fartz!

:D JA NE!


End file.
